The Price of Freedom
by Paceso
Summary: Dobby discusses wages with Professor Dumbledore. An entry for the IWSC2 writing school.


IWSC2 round 4 writing school

Beauxbatons 2nd year

Prompt: [plot point] fair wages

Technique: commas (when addressing someone, before coordinating conjunctions, after introductory adverbs)

WC: 856

* * *

**The Price of Freedom**

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk with interest as Dobby was ushered into his office. He knew, of course, that Dobby had been unintentionally freed by Lucius Malfoy two years earlier. In fact, he had had Lucius in his office shortly after the event, demanding that the Headmaster impose a punishment on the Potter boy for his "trickery". Dumbledore had had to conceal his amusement behind a grave face and prevaricate more ingeniously than usual. He had not had the slightest intention of punishing Harry, and he suspected that Lucius had known that very well.

"What can I do for you, Dobby?" he asked kindly, noting the new look of self-respect in the elf's face.

"Dobby is come to ask, sir," squeaked the elf, "if Professor Dumbledore might be so kind as to help Dobby. It is not easy to be a free elf, sir. No-one wants to pay an elf, sir, no, they doesn't. And word has got around, Professor Dumbledore, that Dobby was given clothes. People think Dobby was a bad elf, sir—and so he was, when he defied his master and tried to save Harry Potter. But"—he drew himself up straighter—"Dobby is proud of having helped Harry Potter and most humbly grateful that Harry Potter tried to help Dobby, too."

Dumbledore nodded. He, too, had heard wizards speaking of the house elf's disgrace and scorning the idea of paying to employ a disloyal, unbound servant.

"Dobby is not finding work anywhere," added the elf somewhat forlornly.

Thoughtfully, Dumbledore stroked his chin. "Did you have something in mind that you would like to do?" he asked.

The house elf nodded eagerly. "Dobby wishes to serve Harry Potter, sir. Dobby thought, perhaps, he could stay at Hogwarts and work for him?"

He looked interrogatively at the Headmaster, but his shoulders drooped as the Headmaster shook his head regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Dobby, but we can't have house elves serving only one person. However"—the elf looked up hopefully at the change of tone—"if you were willing to work at Hogwarts, I am sure there would be opportunities for you to serve Harry as part of your regular duties. And you would, of course, be paid for your work."

The elf skipped with excitement. "Oh yes, sir, that would be wonderful for Dobby, sir. Dobby is most grateful. And Dobby is not asking much in wages, sir—only enough to buy a few clothes now and then."

"I thought perhaps ten galleons per week, with weekends off…" began Dumbledore, but stopped short at the elf's horrified face.

"No, no, no, no, sir!" exclaimed Dobby, aghast. "Ten galleons is more than Dobby is ever dreaming of having, sir. Why, ten galleons is almost"—his voice dropped to an awed whisper—"almost as much as a w-wizard is earning."

"But you are as free as a wizard now, Dobby," said the Headmaster smilingly. "Why should you not be paid at the same rates?"

The elf shook his head violently. "No, sir, no. Dobby is not being paid wizard rates, sir. Dobby is a good worker, but he does not deserves riches. And he is not needing weekends off, either. He is not accustomed to having any times off at all, sir; he would not know what to do with himself."

Dumbledore respected the elf's scruples even while he regretted them. But perhaps Dobby was right, anyway—perhaps the wizarding world was not yet ready to view house elves as equals. He gave in gracefully.

"Very well, Dobby," he conceded. "What terms would you suggest?"

"Dobby is wanting only ONE galleon per week," said the elf firmly, "and only one day off per month, sir. No more."

Dumbledore drew a sheet of parchment to himself and began writing.

"'Dobby…free elf…one galleon per week…one day off per month'," he enumerated as he wrote. He paused for a moment before adding, "'Raises or adjustments in conditions may be asked for at any time and will be freely given, up to a weekly total of ten galleons and each weekend off. Signed, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.' There!"

He pushed the parchment over to Dobby, who looked at it wide-eyed but did not touch it.

"Is–is you giving Dobby a contract, sir?"

"Indeed I am," Dumbledore assured him. "When I employ anyone, they always receive a contract."

"Dobby is never having a contract before, sir," said the elf doubtfully. "Dobby doesn't know if he wants a contract."

"Think of it as a sign of your freedom, Dobby," advised the Headmaster. "When you were a bound house elf, you had no contract because you were not free to leave and all the obligations were on your side. Now I have signed my commitment to pay you, and you are free to leave, free to disobey sometimes—even free to call me a barmy old codger, if you wish."

He twinkled at the elf, and Dobby giggled nervously.

"Dobby doesn't want…doesn't want to call his new master a b-barmy…" his voice tailed off in embarrassment.

"But you _can_ do so should you ever wish to," promised Dumbledore. "That is only fair."


End file.
